


Dawn Breaks

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [30]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (obviously not done by eddie), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: jealous!Buck or jealous!Eddie? It doesn’t really matter which, and of course as happy or angsty as you want it
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 13
Kudos: 352





	Dawn Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> TW: sexual assault, attempted r*pe
> 
> The prompt is only a little bit of it and obviously the sexual assault is not done by Eddie.

It was supposed to be a nice night, a double date with Eddie and Maddie and Chimney. They’d all had a busy week so meeting up for drinks on Friday night was exactly what they needed.

Buck tells the bartender his order and as he leans back to wait, someone presses up against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Buck stiffens immediately, it’s not his boyfriend. Eddie would have said something before putting an arm around him. He turns to see who it is. He doesn’t recognize the man. He is wearing a dark blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans and he’s a good few inches taller than Buck. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing out all alone?” The man asks, he leans down, wafting his breath into Buck’s face. It stinks of alcohol. 

Buck pulls away, “Leave me alone. I have a boyfriend.” 

“Oh do you?” The man leans close once again, biting his lip. “Does he live in Canada?” 

“No, he’s right over there,” Buck points over to Eddie who is glaring daggers across the room and looks about two seconds from bolting across to Buck. “Now get the hell away from me.” 

The man huffs, “Okay, pretty boy.” He whispers the last word into Buck’s ear, causing him to shiver as he walks away. Buck takes a soothing breath as the bartender passes him his drink and he crosses the room to side with Maddie, Eddie, and Chimney. 

The second Buck sits down, Eddie puts an arm around him, “You okay?” 

Buck nods and takes a sip of his drink, “I’m fine. He was just a creep.” 

The night continues with the four of them talking about work and their lives and it’s nice. Buck hasn’t gotten to see Maddie much recently, their schedules have rarely aligned. He’s seen Chimney and Eddie every day for at least two weeks, but they’re family and Buck doesn’t think that you can get bored of your family.

Buck pats Eddie’s shoulder as he gets up to go to the bathroom. 

It’s empty when he gets in there, the fluorescent lighting casts harsh shadows across the floor, but he doesn’t even take three steps inside before he is shoved against the wall. Buck gasps and looks up, finding the man from before towering over him, a twisted smile on his face. Buck is pinned in place by the man’s forearm across his chest.

“What do you-” Buck is cut off by the man leaning down and kissing him. Buck lets out a startled noise and tries to struggle. Buck is strong, he should be able to get this man off of him, but between the surprise and the absolute terror running through his veins, Buck can’t throw him off. 

The man’s mouth tastes of cheap beer and he leans his head down, forcing Buck harder against the wall. He pulls back for a minute second, it’s not enough time for Buck to gather enough air to call for help before this man’s tongue is down his throat again. 

This time the man’s hands start to move, they trail up and down Buck’s chest. Eddie sometimes does a familiar thing, but unlike Eddie, this man’s touch isn’t reverent or gentle, it’s harsh and hungry. The man forces his knee between Buck’s legs and bites down harshly on his bottom lip. 

The man’s hands just start to reach for the zipper of Buck’s jeans when the door flies open. 

All of a sudden the man is being ripped away from Buck. Buck gasps for air, sinking to the floor with his back still pressed to the wall. He can’t breathe.

Someone touches his cheek and he flinches, but he opens his eyes and sees Maddie kneeling in front of him, her eyes filled with tears. She takes his hand and helps him stand, putting an arm around his shoulder as she starts to lead him out of the bathroom. Before the door closes Buck sees Eddie towering over the man a look of pure rage in his eyes. Chimney grabs Eddie’s arm and the bathroom door closes, taking Buck’s sight of the scene with it. 

Buck lets Maddie lead him through the crowded bar, trusting her to take him somewhere safe. Outside of the bar, Maddie sits him down on the steps. The night air is warm, but not thick, it’s not quite summer yet.

“You gotta breathe, Evan,” she tells him. But he can’t. He can still feel that man’s hands all over him, the immense pressure keeping him still against the wall. “Breathe,” Maddie reminds him, rubbing his sternum. “Come on, follow me.” As Maddie starts to take deep breaths, Buck forces himself to follow Maddie’s lead through breathing and grounding exercises until his breathing is back to normal. 

Buck sobs and falls forward into his big sister’s arms. She curls protectively around him, smoothing back his arm and repeating over and over that it’s okay, that he’s safe. 

He lets Maddie hold him for a little while before the bar door swings open. Out rush Eddie and Chimney, both with a desperate and worried look in their eyes. It doesn’t escape Buck’s notice that Eddie’s knuckles are bloody. 

“Eddie,” Buck reaches for his boyfriend who is by his side in an instant. Buck collapses crying into Eddie’s lap. “I-I didn’t want him to-to.”

“I know,” Eddie leans down and hugs Buck. “I know.” 

“I’m-I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Eddie tells him. “It’s not. You didn’t do anything wrong. I love you so much.” 

Buck feels Eddie’s hands running through his hair and across his back, his touch is so gentle and caring that Buck can’t help but turn into mush in his hands. He only looks up when he hears the whooping of a police siren. 

Buck sits up but stays pressed against Eddie’s side. Out of the police car comes Athena, backlit by red and blue lights. She runs over to Buck and Eddie, “What happened?”

Buck just bits his lip and shakes his head as a new round of crying starts. As Eddie pulls Buck back into a hug, he sees Chimney pull Athena aside. Buck hides his face against Eddie’s neck, he doesn’t want to see Athena’s face as she realizes how weak he is. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits crying in Eddie’s arms, but eventually, Eddie says, “We should go home, get you to bed.” 

“We can go?” 

Eddie nods and wipes some of Buck’s tears away with the pad of his thumb, “Athena will get our statements later. She wants me to go home and take care of you which is exactly what I intend to do. 

Later that night when they’re lying side by side in bed, both wide awake, Buck finally finds it in himself to ask, “Do you think I’m weak?” 

Eddie’s eyes widen, “No, of course not. What happened isn’t your fault.”

Buck shakes his head, “I-I couldn’t get him off me. I should have been able to.” 

“Our bodies do weird things when we’re scared,” Eddie squeezes Buck’s hand. “You and I see that every day. You’re still human, Buck. You were scared.” In the quiet of Eddie’s house, only the wind whistling breaks the silence. Buck worries his lip, fighting back tears. He knows that if he says anything the dam will break and he’ll yet again be a sobbing mess in Eddie’s arms. 

Eddie gives him a small smile and gently brushes his thumb across his cheekbone, “I’m here for you, Evan, whatever you need.” And Buck breaks. He doesn’t know whether it’s from Eddie using his given name or the promise that he knows stretches far beyond this moment, but he can’t hold in the tears anymore. 

Eddie, gentle as ever, wipes away Buck’s tears. Buck takes Eddie’s hand a places a kiss on the back of it before taking it on his own. Buck traces Eddie’s knuckles where the skin is broken. “I guess all that fight club bullshit paid off,” Buck laughs lightly. 

Eddie smiles, “I guess it did.” Buck feels Eddie’s eyes on his face before he says, “Come here.” Buck closes the space between them and slots himself seamlessly into Eddie’s arms. They fit together perfectly like they were always meant to hold each other. As just as their eyes close and they fall into sleep, the dawn breaks in the sky above them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
